This is the life I want
by Your One and Only1
Summary: Super powers are dramatic and great and all but nothing beats teenage drama. Prepare to mount upon an hilarious drabble fic. Ahoy! (Rewrite)


Author's note:

Hello readers, Your One and Only1 here. This is my first story ever so please no flames. And I'm kinda at beginner English level so… But still don't let my little warning in the way. Because my home country doesn't speak English and I'm really good for my age here. Sorry for the babbling enjoy the story. But first their appearance:

Buttercup Unitonium:

Great curves, the most athletic but not too muscle or anything 5'5 inches. Raven black straight shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes and extremely pretty with soft but sharp features. She's the best dancer out of the three of them.

Bubbles Unitonium:

Great curves, the most short and petite but still 5'2 inches. Soft and slightly curly mid-back golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, extremely pretty and with her soft features a very cute girl. She's the most artistic out of the three of them.

Blossom Unitonium:

Great curves, the tall one and is 5'6 inches. Slightly wavy soft reddish orange hair and soft pink eyes, although all three of them is more than very much attractive she is simply the most gorgeos .She's the best singer out of the three of them with her angelic voice.

Butch Johnson:

Well built, six pack and very athletic but not too brawny and 6'4 inches. Spiky raven black hair and forest green eyes and extremely handsome with sharp features. He's the best dancer out of the three of the them.

Boomer Johnson:

Well built, 6 pack and 6'3 inches. Slightly wavy golden blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes and extremely handsome even with his sharp features he is undeniably adorable. The most artistic one of the three.

Brick Johnson:

Well built, six pack the tallest and is 6'5 inches. Slightly wavy but spiky reddish orange shoulder-length hair and ruby red eyes. Even if his brothers are extremely handsome like runway models he is the most attractive one. He is the best singer out of the boys.

Blossom's POV:

"Agh, Buttercup is so stubborn, it's the first day of school for God's sake." I thought. It was so hard to wake Buttercup. "Buttercup if you don't come down right now you're not going to have breakfast." I shouted. In response I heard groaning and muttering and a big thud. "Good" I thought. Then I went back to the kitchen and saw Bubbles calmly eating her breakfast. I was a little bit tired so I just poured some cereal and ate. I thought about school, we haven't gone to school since we got popular, you see when we were 5 our dad, Professor Unitonium, was experimenting a dangerous chemical named Chemical X it exploded and infected our DNAs and we became super human. And since then we became the protectors of Townsville from Mojo Jojo the RowdyRuff Boys and so on, until we got 13 year old and through puberty. The power of Chemical X was completely vanished. Then Mojo Jojo and most of the other villains got retired but the Boys said sorry and just vanished. We were living a normal life for a few months then there was the school's battle of the bands, we won with me lead singing and playing guitar, BC on bass and Bubbs on drums. Then music companies took interest firstly because we were the Powerpuff girls and second we were awesome. So we became pop stars, actors. And sometimes we even model. And th-"Hey Blossom, what do you think about the new school we're going?" asked Bubbles. "Well I did some research and it said that Townsville high is a very good school" I replied. "But I hope that the students of that school is nice." She said. Then Buttercup and Bubbles continued to talk about school sometimes dragging me to their conversation here there, but I didn't even listen to the half of the conversation they were having. Because my mind kept coming back to the RowdyRuff boys somehow, I wondered if they were still alive and if they were how they're life were, if they lost their powers too, if they returned to Townsville and billions of other questions were spinning in my head. Then I jolted up and saw that we had only 15 minutes to go to school. I said "Come on, girls. We have to go to school NOW." They stopped their heated argument and gave me weird look before rising from their seats to fetch their bags. And the rest of the ride to school was almost silent except for Buttercup muttering about public school is boring.

Brick's POV:

"Boomer hurry up, and get down here already. We're going to be late because of you "I yelled. It was so frustrating to have these goofballs for brothers. Boomer is still stupid like he was five when Mojo created us and Butch is still crazy and became even more immature at least he would listen to what I said when he was five now he thinks now that we stopped doing crime doesn't mean I'm his leader, okay maybe he's right but still I'm his older brother. And Butch is a trouble maker at school and because of him I get grounded, mom's (Miss Bellum adopted them after they lost their powers)always saying I should give good influence for my brothers, Butch to behave and Boomer to be supportive and yada yada yada. Well atleast it's a good thing I'm mom's favorite I thought to myself smugly. Then I looked at the clock and saw that we have 10 minutes until class starts. He better hurry up I thought to myself.

Sorry about the short chapter I just wanted to show how they were living oh and by the way they're 17 years old, they go to the same school, and Miss Bellum married Tyler Johnson( because if the boys surname were Bellum it would be hilarious ) bye R&amp;R


End file.
